


Diablo, Dinero, Chapo

by UNDERELL



Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERELL/pseuds/UNDERELL
Summary: Wesley is a wealthy gym owner who's is wheel chair ridden, but he doesn't let it hold him down. He always has a big smile on his face, Wesley like to cook and sleep in. he keeps to himself after growing up on the west side of town he made it big owning the only 5 gyms in the city.Chapo is the boss of the Loco Diablo crew and is feared by everyone in the city, but everyone on the East side knows what he looks like. If you piss off Chapo there is nothing to stop him from getting to you, not a gun, a rocket, hand cuffs, police officer, gang or building that will stop him from getting to you.These two cross paths when Wesley ended up on the wrong side of town at the wrong time, but nobody can stop this friendship....





	1. Work

Wesley pov My alarm blares beside me pulling me from the peaceful confines of my sleep. I groan rolling over and turn it off, I hate getting up but I like getting up early....it's complicated. I sit up and pull my wheelchair over locking my wheels so it doesn't roll away, I throw my blanket off and scoot to the edge of my bed lifting my legs over the side and clambering into my chair. Once I'm situated I unlock my wheels and roll into my bathroom starting my morning routine of using my support rails to stand and relieve myself and brush my teeth, once I do that I drag my barely useful legs to the shower and start cleaning myself. I dry off and climb back into my chair and rolling into my closet I pull on a compression fit and throw a t-shirt and shirt over it. I make me a quick breakfast of eggs and sausage and head out grabbing my keys and my wallet. I roll down my walk way to my truck and climb in folding my chair up and pulling up into the truck and putting it in the passenger side. I drive across to my gym, today I'm doing a lesson on core strength for wheelchair bound vets and my next lesson is on the Southside my other gym to play basketball with the wheelchair team, we're pretty good. I pull into the gym parking lot and take my chair out climbing into it and locking my car. I open the door and Kesha smiles at me from the front desk. "Ohhh boss looking like a snack today" I chuckle rolling up to the desk and giving her a hug. "I look like this everyday" She smiles " well I mean you do but today you seem a little happier, wassup. Finally go on a date with my friend mo'nae." She raises a brow. I shake my head" I keep telling you I'm not looking for a relationship, not right now especially" she nod s softly. I wave her off and roll over to my class for the day. "Alright, good morning guys. Today we're gonna start with the ripe climb and is gonna be a competition" I smile and they nod. "How about you go first, I'm guessing all that muscle isn't for show" I look at the guy and he snickers. Alright, time to burst his fucking bubble I square my shoulders and grab the rope it's about twenty feet long. I hoist myself up with one arm and keep going, climbing up the rope carrying myself and my chair that's buckled around my waist, once I reach the top I climb back down. And turn to him his eyes wide I smile warmly "see isn't that hard, alright first two up" I instruct. I watch them go up and down the rope I made everyone do three sets of rope climbs and move to chin ups I go first doing twenty-five chin ups. And helping everyone else do theirs in sets of five, after two long hours of light warm routines I'm sweating. I dismiss my class and make my way to my personal shower room and clean some of the sweat off and change my clothes into another compression fit and t-shirt with short to go over it. I wave at Kesha letting her know I'm on my way out, I've got about an hour before I need to be at my other gym and it's only a thirty minute drive. I climb in my truck putting my chair in the passenger seat, my phone chimes letting me know I have a message I pull out my phone "Wesley, you prescription refill is ready don't forget to pick it up," It's a text from doctor Leisa. Her office is on my way to the gym good I can grab them on the way, I start my car and float all the way there, I know speeding is a crime and I'm black do me and the police aren't on good terms. But I mean they don't stop me they just watch me float past them, I've been caught speeding past several shadow car with my dumb ass. I don't even see them till it's too late and I start slowing down in case they pull me over but they never do like I have some type of guardian angel. I pull into the parking lot and text doctor Leisa that I'm outside she texted back that she was coming out before I could say I was coming in. Dr. Leisa walks up to my wind he usually small smile on her face "how have you been Wesley?" "Good doc" I smile. "Good, here I've upped your dose for better longer pain relief okay" I nod as she hands me the package and turning to leave. I sigh I hate these damn pills I don't want to take them but then again I don't want to be in excruciating pain again. I clear my head and head to the gym to coach my basketball team, I'm only the trainer so I help them get used to playing in their wheelchairs. Just because we're in wheelchairs doesn't mean we're disabled we can still do everything everyone with the use of their legs can do. For some reason my class feels like it's dragging on forever, five o'clock finally hits and I roll up out of there. I lean back in my set sighing I don't wanna go home....I hate being alone I start the car and drive home, I don't have any friends besides Kesha and she's still working not to mention she still have a kid at home. I pull into my driveway looking at my home my three story mansion that I live alone, I haven't had a girlfriend or a sexual relationship since I was shot 7 years ago. I've craved it but I'm too insecure about how people view me now, since I can't use my legs. I've certainly lost my sex appeal in that area so I just don't try, right now my left hand is my best and only relief, sad as that is. I climb out of my car and roll into my house locking my door behind me I close all of the curtain in my house and go to bed, I sigh burying my face in the sweet softness of my pillow drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The cut

D'Angelo pov

"Chapo!!" I turn around and come face to face with my second in command, his face red. Which means he's been yelling at someone and he doesn't tell often I sign internally. 

"Essá been dealing with the Southside by his self for too long, he needs some help they just had a shoot out luckily he didn't take a bullet up the ass but now. Their leader is taking it into his own hands.

I look at him, don't tell me this nigga did something stupid "what did chugg do" I ask.

"Molotov cocktail through Essá trap window" Tez trails off. Bitch imma kill'em.

"Put a tag on Chugg tell him we talking" I growl and walk away. I hate stupid people, Chugg knows I have the man power to challenge his cartel and possibly wipe out his cartel and I will personally kill him. This is obviously what he wants why else would he mess with my Essá, my boy. He knows something he shouldn't obviously so he needs to forget..... permanently.

I close the warehouse doors behind me and get in my black charger with red claw marks across the left side of my car and the hood. I drive with my music blasting my speakers vibrating with the bass causing my mirror's to shake slightly, I'm hungry. I pull into the local McDonald's locally known as the Murder Mac because of the many people shot by my cartel or myself.

"Welcome to Mac-" Kesha looks at me like I'm the devil. She stutters looking everywhere but me I internally roll my eyes.

"Just want food... Number 9" She almost faints ringing up my food, I hand her a twenty and drive to the next window. I love how people fear me but damn I'm not gonna kill you just for talking to me, in less you talking choppy, but I sure no one here wants those problems.

I grab my food and go home, my house is off on the edge of the hood between the city and the fields. It's peaceful besides the constant shoot outs, drive by's, baby mama drama, drunks and crack heads. I'm fine with thrm as long as they stay off my fucking porch, cuz that's how niggas get shot. I park on my grass and unlock my door I miss being home by myself, I turn my ringer on the close the door putting all the locks on. I walk to my room stripping out of my clothes untill I'm just in my briefs man I'm fucking hungry I dig into my food watching criminal minds on one tv and security cameras around my warehouse house on another one, and the security cameras for all 27 of my other traps on another, I'm a busy man. Actually I just have too much time on my hands, I really need some sex but not in the mood for it. That requires drinks, cash, and hoe's things I don't have the energy for gathering, I kick back and watch the cameras and tv till I start dosing. I should really drink some lean to make it some good sleep but not with Chugg acting out, I really need to deal with his ass but how. He needs more of a punishment rather than death but I'm good with either one, I'm just waiting on a call from Tez telling me where Chugg dumb ass at.

He's like my information gathering specialist, there's nothing that he can't find out, except what I don't want him to know. Tez is my first Ride and Die, him above anything if Tez say a nigga need to die I'm fucking on it no questions asked.

A constant bright flashing and annoying vibrating wakes me up I pick up my phone. An incoming call from Tez I answer, silently.

"Boss, Chugg is MIA but I did find his second in command and he's been hanging around the edge of the east side. Hurt village, causing trouble with his goonies, harassing prostitutes and store owns who pay us for protection. Very time we close in he disappears, he knows my face.....so it's up to you what's your move." He rambles off talking a mile a minute I hang up my anger flaring, they just keep fucking testing me.

I throw my phone on the couch and stomp to my bathroom hopping in the shower not caring that the water isn't even warm yet. I scrub down thinking of how to handle Chugg irresponsible ass, I think imma just kill him saves me time and energy. Take his cartel and kill the ones who don't agree, no big deal. I turn off the shower finalizing things in my mind I rub down with old spice and get dressed in a Savage t-shirt and some jeans.

I sigh trying to dinner my anger but it only makes it worse. And the bright light of the early sun is pissing me off more... I'm just not in a good mood, I can feel my usual blank face darken into the light scowl I often wear, not much different from my normal blank face.

I start my car and speed off floating between cars as I make my way to the hoe strip, to take care of the pimps who I know are just going to have something to say. I pull into my trap a few blocks from the hoe strip and park my car, I throw open the door looking for Javiar. He looks up at me like a deer in headlights his dick balls deep in a random I don't even bother to look at her.

"Watch my car" I growl out turning around and closing the door behind me, I hear a loud yes sir from the other side of the door by the time I reach the bottom of the stairs. I put in my ear buds and zip up my hoodie walking around the hood, everything looks normal I make a left on Chase and start on my way to the strip mall it's really just a Walmart a gym and a few local restaurants. The hoe strip is a block over from it, even the cops go to the hoe strip and I myself have paid the bail for quite a few of these hoes so I own their pimps. Yeah im clever bastard I know I turn the corner walking past the gym I look over maybe I should get a membership there seems calm enough. But I see mostly people in wheelchairs the rest of the people without chairs hang around the edges of the room on different equipment, I guess it's diverse or whatever.

I keep walking to the Walmart I want some chips..... No I don't I want blood I am fucking pissed. Dawg somebody about to catch these hands till I get my hands on Chugg or his second in command.

"Run you pockets" hm? Somebody getting jack in my hood better be only of my loco's. I turn around it's a guy in a wheelchair being jacked, he has on a royal blue button down shirt and black slacks, Burberry by the look of it. I don't really intervene on small personal matter like these but it's something about those shocked chocolate brow eyes that get me. Alright I'll help just this once since I need to be heading that way anyway I walk closer taking big steps this idiot has a Glock in the back of his pants without the safety on.

"Look I don't have anything on me okay" the wheel chair man's voice was deep and soft like he never raises it.

"Wait a fucking minute, that's Rico, Javiar's little bitch and I mean fuck buddy and his right hand. If I fuck him up that'll draw out Javiar look at that two birds with one stone.

My anger getting almost unbearable I'm starting to see red "You....."


	3. Demon of the west side.... Diablo

Wesley pov

This is just great, I'm getting robbed while my wallet is in the car and I'm out of sight of my gym. I can't fight I suck at fighting growing up on the west doesn't do shit for me when I grew up learning to fight with my legs. How the fuck imma fight from a chair, what imma do punch them in the dick and roll away fast as I can; I think the fuck not.

I stare at his cold brown eyes he seems anxious like he's running from someone but he's obviously a thug I been in the city to long not to know one when I see one. Just who or what is he running from a shooter or one of the cartels better now be the Dinero cartel I heard the cut of feet below the ankles and let you bleed out, in front of your family.

But the Loco cartel isn't any better, they kill your entire family even you bastard kids completely ending your blood line. From great-great-great grandparents on down any body your blood connected to.

He steps closer and I put my hand up keeping them where he can see them, I'm almost certain he has a gun on him they all do, always........

"You" I hear a growl like a demon, I spin around in my chair and come face to face with dark brown eyes streaked with amber, holding a murderous glare.

I gulp and turn my chair around, what the hell do these dangerous ass man want with me. He walks up to the man next to me the one that was trying to jack me. His arm cocks back and connect with the man next to me jaw, I listen to the sicken crack of knucks on bone as he drops to the asphalt unconscious. He broke his jaw with one punch, could hear his teeth click and crack from the force, I watch him closely he has the build of a quarter back but he's only 5'7 he can't be more than 5'10. Dude he just knocked out was as least 6'4 how did he even reach his jaw.

He turns his attention to me I swallow thickly, what did I do, he'll kill me. I stare into his eyes but I don't feel his murder gaze like before he just has a bone chilling glare.

"You good" His question more like a demand for an answer.

I nod softly. He turns around hauling dude over his shoulder with little to no effort. 

"You saw nothing" He barks out in a low no bullshit tone, I nod quickly. As he disappears around the corner and down the alley. I don't know what the duck that was all about but I do know I'm late for a presentation, I check my watch shit! A whole five minutes later. I roll my chair as fast as my arms will allow to the gym door Kesha open the door for me holding it " geez boss never seen you later to a meeting your hosting." 

I mutter a quick sorry and roll into the conference room starting the meeting, I end the meeting quickly after making my objectives very clear.

I can't get that guy off my mind his cold murderous glare shook me to the core, I never knew someone cold he that scary with out a blood thirst. I take a few deep breaths I'll just grab something to eat from the sharama place next door and chill at the park before going home. I live in a gated community with three acres between each home, talk about hella privacy.

I look out the front windows in case the man came back, I don't why I want to see again even though he scare the shit out of me. "Hey boss you okay?" Kesha touches my shoulder lightly I flinch making her walk around to the front of my chair.

"Wes is somebody bothering you?" She bites back a low growl I shake my head smiling softly.

"Naw it's just somebody got Jack when I was pulling up and I don't wanna be next so I'm looking out there first." I explained glancing out the window she nods.

"This is a rough neighbor hood, but I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean who Jack's a man in a wheelchair come on now we got more class that that over here." She laughs lightly. If only she knew that we didn't, I nod and make my way out the door with her right behind me. We go our separate ways me to the restaurant next door and her to her car I open the door and the man behind the counter looks down at me.

"Wow your hair is long"

I nod it reaches my mid back I keep forgetting to get it cut, I'm either to lazy or too busy. "Thanks, I'm can I get the number 2 with extra garlic sauce" he nods.

"That will be $11.50 cash or credit?" He keeps smiling at me his smile is nice I'll give him that.

I smile back "Cash" I hand him a ten and a five, listening to him suck in a breath. "Your smile is so bright" he smirks handing me my change, we talk lightly while I wait on my food once I get my food I wish him a goodbye he seems nice.

I load myself and my food into the truck I need a new truck this Range Rover isn't cutting it....

Oh wait I have a hummer h4 that has a bit more room, yeah I'll drive that since winter is a few months away and we'll be expecting snow within the coming month or so. I pull over at the local park and lean my chair back and pull my food out damn this shit looking good as fuck, I dig into my food savoring the taste a sharp knock on my window pulls me away from my food.

I wipe my mouth and hands and roll down the window "wassup man"

"Yo who you,where you are from" He asks ohh wow another thug except he's different, I can't put my finger on it I think he's part of a cartel. But if he's on this side of town he gotta be a Loco "I'm west, from Chase and Burt, Chapo hood" that what it was called when I was growing up here I only moved from over here 2 and a half years ago.

His eyes lighten "ohhh Wesley snipes! It's Javiar! Ahh man how you been I thought you moved out of town" thats what it was I know him. He was always hanging around Tez and some other dude I don't remember what he looked like or his name because I only really knew Javiar, I give his a hand shake through the window.

"Naw man I never went far it's these street that raised me I could never stay away." I smirk making him nod he tells me about what's been going on in the hood since I've been gone apparently the Dinero crew has been making big moves. "I wonder how Tez is going to handle it" Javiar nods.

"I don't know, he is the boss so he has to do something or we'll look like pussies" Tez is the boss of the Loco Diablo cartel and his second command is a man called El Diablo, they say he could fight the devil and win man is a monster. Kills anyone, anywhere, anytime, a top rate shooter rumor is that he used to be a mercenary.

" 'aright I gotta slide gotta shot some moves, I was good catching up with you though West" Javiar waves I nod starting my truck and driving home. Once I get home I get a shower and sit there letting the water wash over me umm... I need to get off. I wrap my hand around my length stroking slowly feeling the pleasure spread throughout my body "mhmm fuck" I stroke faster rubbing my thumb around my tip. Feeling my precum spread as I stroke faster my release drawing closer, fuck! I stroke fast my dick leaking.

"Fuck!" Stream after stream of hot white cream jet from my dick getting washed down the drain. That felt good I'm feel way more relaxed I wash up and dry off climbing into bed watching Netflix.


End file.
